


Everything, All the Time

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: Anticipation, Blow Jobs in a Car, Canada, Care packages, Clothing Kink, Community: stop_drop_porn, Driving, Exhibitionism, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Ray Thinks a Naughty Fraser is Nice, Sexual Fantasy, Strip Tease, Surging in the Serge, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had one thing in common, they were good in bed.*</p><p>Ray gets a care package to take on a solo trip to a conference. All he cares about is getting home to Fraser.</p><p> </p><p>*not exclusively true. They were good out of bed, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, All the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Written October 2008 for Luzula' s "turning red" prompt. Edited a bit.

Ray's driving too fast for his own good, heading home from a 3-day conference in Hinsdale, of all places. No Fraser. this time, thanks to the Ice Queen, which makes it feel like three weeks. The Eagles were blasting on the Goat's crap-ass stereo -- that's the next thing he's gonna work on -- but Fraser isn't here right now to wag his finger and tell him "Speed limits are there for a reason, and we're not in pursuit of a miscreant at the moment, Ray" or "Studies have shown elevated radio levels can lead to hearing loss, and I wouldn't want that to happen to you".

* * *

Ray's Ben does a lot of things people wouldn't expect. People who think he's exactly what he seems on the surface: By-the-rules-stick-up-the-butt-if-you-please-thank-you-kindly, don't have a clue about the real guy. Even Ray didn't know for sure at first. He almost bought the act, though he thought he recognized something in Fraser that he'd seen in himself. "Kindred spirits, Ray," Fraser had told him, sprawled out and sated after their first time together. "I knew it right away, even if it took me a year to act on it." A year, yeah, as played through 365 days of almost completely innocent seduction. Almost, because no one who licks things the way Fraser does can have a completely innocent mind.

Now Ray knows that Fraser's mind, when not dedicated to solving a case, is just as filthy as Ray's. Case in point the 'care package' Fraser had thrust into his hands before Ray left for the conference. "Sustenance for the days ahead," Ben had called it, ordering Ray not to open it until he was alone in the hotel room. Sustenance indeed. The cranberry oat-bread Ray really liked, even though he knew Fraser made it to offset some of the crap Ray usually ate. Some truly excellent coffee. And an envelope full of Polaroids Ray's shocked to find show Fraser in a truly different light.

"A Study in Red" is written in Fraser's perfect penmanship on the outside. The first picture is a gorgeous red maple leaf. "Someday I'm going to take you home with me", it said.

Second is a bright, shiny apple with a small bite taken from it. "I think of you walking away from the bed, after we've made love. I like the way your cheeks flush when I can't even see your face. Sometimes I like to nibble."

A picture of a pastry follows, not quite an eclair, but Ray's sure Fraser knows the name for it. Cream filled or maybe it's custard. It looks dirty and decadent, surrounded by raspberries. "I like to indulge my tastes when I'm with you," is the note.

Fourth and final in the food photos is just a picture of a nice dinner. A small steak, asparagus and red-skinned new potatoes. The kind of thing Fraser cooks for Ray fairly regularly. "I'm going to have this waiting for you when you get home on Sunday. I'm hoping we'll let it get cold." Yeah, Ray hopes so too.

"Part Two" says the next one. Only instead of writing it on a photo, Fraser's made a sign and tied it around Dieffenbaker's neck. The poor mutt looks kinda put-upon. "I had to promise you'd give him a donut for this," is the actual caption. Donut? Ray'll buy him a bakery, if Dieff'll give them some privacy when he gets back.

"I know you like the uniform," was the second. In it, Fraser's fully dressed, standing at attention, and yeah, standing at attention. Ray can see the slight curve of his erection marring the line of buttons on his trousers.

"I like it when you reach in and unbutton me, inch by inch. Your hands are deft and soothing. I never want you to stop touching me, with your hands or your heart." In this one, Fraser's pants are open, and Ray can see him fully hard through his underwear. He still has the jacket on.

Finally, Fraser's got nothing on but the hat and boots -- obviously he's had to put them back on-- something Ray's always wanted to see, but never asked. Fraser knows him too well. Ray can almost smell the musk and leather and hear Ben's moans as he works himself.

There's one more picture left. Fraser, obviously post-orgasm. "I blush when I think about what you do to me," it said. "And even more when I think about how much I want it."

Turns out Ray's really fucking glad he listened to Fraser and didn't open the package in public. Or, well, didn't open all of it, because he ate a piece of the bread. The envelope he saved for later. when he was alone.

He's got the photos laid out on the crappy hotel bed. He's pulled the spread off and has one hand down his pants. Fraser's voice on the other end of the phone. "That was some care package, Frase. Now I have to take care of a 'package' myself." He can hear Fraser laughing.

"I wouldn't want to stop you from your appointed rounds, Ray."

"Very funny. Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you when I get home?"

"I have some ideas, yes." Ray can picture Fraser's smug little smile.

"Three days. I have to wait three days, while you're home looking like -- that. It isn't fair."

"I have to wait three days, too, Ray."

"That's a good point. And I see what you get up to when you're waiting. Very enterprising."

"I try to be productive."

"You do that. Just not so productive that you wear yourself out before I get home."

"Come home _soon_ , then."

"I will," Ray promises.  


* * *

"Faster, faster, the lights are turning red" the song blares out, rushing him along almost as much as the thought of Fraser next to him. He ponders for a moment whether Fraser is more brutally handsome or terminally pretty, then decides he's criminally good-looking. He imagines Ben here now, bent over Ray's lap, danger be damned. Fraser read that _Garp_ book, and Ray saw the movie -- guy was a wrestler, not a boxer, but it was still pretty good) hot hot mouth swallowing him down, and Ray would grip the steering wheel for dear life and pray that he didn't crash. Maybe he'd praise God too, or curse. "Fuck, Fraser. _Ben_ , God, what you do to me..." -- not because Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP doesn't do these things, but because _Ben_ , Ray's Ben, certainly does.  



End file.
